This invention relates to furniture systems and structures having interlocking joints. In particular, the invention relates to asymmetrical joint systems and furniture having interlocking components.
The background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 291,032; 348,252; 471,697; 706,763; 1,534,468; 1,833,081; 2,279,864; 2,562,497; 3,021,187; 3,379,483; 3,549,019; 3,612,289; 3,625,163; 3,664,011; 3,784,273; 3,806,124; 3,885,675; 4,015,716; 4,044,448; 4,110,946; 4,158,421; 4,596,195; 4,651,651; 4,739,887; 4,750,794; 4,782,972; 4,937,993; 5,114,265; 5,328,289; 5,423,357; 5,499,886; 5,653,366; 5,688,030; 5,803,561; 6,004,065; 6,127,019; 6,164,477; 6,283,668; 6,325,568; 6,413,007; 6,637,608; 6,675,979 and 6,726,397; the disclosures of which patents are incorporated by reference as fully set forth herein.
Sheffer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,651 discloses shelving units. This invention is limited in that it incorporates shelving joints that have six contacting surfaces. Moreover, the joint mortises are formed by lamination.
Short et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,886 discloses a coupling assembly for furniture components. This invention is limited in that it incorporates a T-shaped tenon.
Liserre in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,366 discloses a locking storage container. This invention is limited in that it incorporates a flush joint that has six contacting surfaces (see his FIG. 3).
Lambright in U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,007 discloses a joint assembly. This invention is limited in that is discloses a flange joint that has five contacting surfaces.